


It's Not Funny Anymore

by shortstackedcheesecake96



Category: South Park
Genre: 'Tsst' inspired, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Submissive Eric, Tickling, dominant Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortstackedcheesecake96/pseuds/shortstackedcheesecake96
Summary: Eric never found that whole 'tsst' shit funny in the first place. Kyle, on the other hand, thinks it's hilarious. (All characters are 18+).





	It's Not Funny Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> God, it feels like forever since I've written a smutty oneshot like this! But I was rewatching that old Christmas promotional clip of Kyle having a lot of fun poking Eric with a cattle rod whilst singing 'O Holy Night', and wanted to write a oneshot based on it that didn't involve Eric being electrocuted. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for reading!

Even though they were dating and arguably old enough to know better, Eric and Kyle still took some joy in pissing each other off. But neither of them were in the business of making the other cry. Mild exasperation and irritation was what they were going for, and laughter was the end goal for the both of them. This could be roused over fervent debates over trivial matters, an annoying habit driven to absurdity, or even something as simple as tickling. They were both very familiar with each other’s ticklish spots now, although there was one area in particular that Eric wished Kyle hadn’t discovered – no matter how his body disagreed.

Kyle only had to watch the infamous episode of _Dog Whisperer_ once to master the ‘tsst’ technique. He was then using it on Eric whenever he was bored, or in need of a laugh, or just to shut Eric up when he was pissing him off. Nine years later and Eric still hated this gesture designed to make him submit. He hated the humiliation, Kyle’s smug, delighted laughter, and the undeniable arousal that lurched inside him every time Kyle nipped at his neck. An arousal that he had to accept, but would never admit to, especially out loud.

He still tried to rationalise it, however. This was no different to how feverish he would feel years ago, after another heated argument with Kyle, long before they discovered what exactly this tension was that had existed between them. Kyle still had the same fiery glint in his eyes that would always spark something in Eric. It was all about power, something Eric always craved but knew Kyle possessed plenty of, especially over him. He knew exactly how to turn Eric into a wreck. Eric may have wanted control, but he was more than happy to hand it all over to Kyle and put up a fight to get it back.

Now, they were fighting over movie selection at Kyle’s house. It was a familiar scene, but since summer was nearing its end and college was fast approaching, Eric knew he would miss Saturday nights spent doing just this. Even when they were bickering, Eric was never happier than when he was sprawled out on Kyle’s bed with Kyle close enough to kiss.

“God, just pick something before I take the remote off you!” he snapped, reaching for it already.

Kyle lifted his arm just in time. Eric scowled.

“It’s my remote!” he replied. “And the only reason I’m taking so long is because I’m trying to find a movie you won’t complain about!”

“Well, if you gave me the remote we wouldn’t have a problem.”

“Yeah, except you’ll pick something stupid like always...” Kyle muttered. His eyes were on the wall in front of him where his TV was waiting.  

“So you’re the only one who can complain about the movies we watch, huh?” Eric teased, shifting closer.

Kyle rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself.

“ _Tsst!”_

He jabbed Eric’s neck without even looking, his smile growing wider as he nipped the skin hard.

“Fuck off!” Eric jolted, batting Kyle’s hand away.

But Kyle wasn’t deterred. Grinning, he did it again.

“ _Tsst!”_

Already Eric had to suffocate a whimper. He was glad Kyle never did this in front of Stan and Kenny.

“Kyle, seriously-”

“ _Tsst!”_

The glint in Kyle’s eye was almost piercing to Eric now, and he didn’t have time to protest again before Kyle had sat up. He threw the remote at the end of the bed, and it thudded when it hit the floor. The movie was clearly forgotten. He nipped Eric’s neck again, a different spot but hard and swift as usual. Eric felt himself grab for the sheets beneath him when Kyle straddled him. His curls were skimming his brow, his shoulders were rising and falling with short, faint breaths, and a tooth snagged his lower lip. Eric had no time to admire Kyle on top of him before Kyle’s fingers dove for his neck again, nipping him as readily as he would plant love bites on the area.

Eric could hardly breathe. His eyes squeezed shut as he fought his arousal. There would be no escaping it now, with Kyle this close. But Kyle’s threadbare breaths and chuckles, and his relentless, bruising fingers were making him burn. His underwear was already starting to strain. Then, a shift and Kyle’s curls tickling his face, his hot breath on his skin. Sensations Eric knew too well, that he had felt countless times before in this very room, when they had both been shaking and desperate and pressed so close together. Eric could have kidded himself that this was one of those times. Kyle’s fingers nipped him again and before he could stop himself he moaned loudly.

In the frozen, silent moment Eric could hear his heart pounding. His eyes flew open and he was burning for a different reason entirely. Kyle had leaned back, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Did you just-”

“No!” Eric yelped.

Kyle laughed and shook his head.

“Yes you did!”

Placing a hand on Eric’s heaving chest, Kyle raked his gaze over him. It made Eric tremble like he was dragging claws over bare skin. Kyle’s lips parted; thoughtful, calculating. Eric gulped.

“Do you like it when I do that?” Kyle asked, voice velvety. He nipped Eric’s neck again.

Eric bit his lip to smother a moan, but still writhed beneath Kyle regardless. The glint in Kyle’s eye returned and he grinned, leaning down to place a kiss on Eric’s lips. Hastily, perhaps, Eric relaxed at the gentle touch and he gladly opened his mouth to let Kyle deepen the kiss. But when he reached out and held Kyle’s hips, wanting to pull him closer, Kyle grabbed his wrists and pulled away. 

“No,” he said, squeezing them.

Eric’s pulse quickened. Kyle then placed Eric’s arms over his head, holding both his wrists with one hand and pressing them into the pillows. Eric wriggled feebly, although willing to be in Kyle’s tantalising thrall.

“What the hell-”

He was interrupted by Kyle kissing him again. His hot, wet tongue was already pushing into his mouth and Eric welcomed him. He was rewarded with a squeeze to his wrists and another nip to his neck. A gasp died in the tiny space of their lips’ clasp. It was a weak, pleading sound Eric never knew he could make but was unsurprised that Kyle drew it out of him.

Their mouths separated with a soft, glistening smack and Eric felt his lower lip between Kyle’s teeth. His heavy eyes drifted open for a second and saw Kyle panting on top of him, a smirk quirking at the corner of his mouth where he held Eric’s bottom lip. His dilated pupils had devoured his bluish green irises, and he looked like he wanted to do the same thing to Eric.

Soon Kyle released Eric’s lip and when he did Eric’s own teeth sunk into it. His lip was throbbing and warm, and he shuddered at the indentions Kyle’s teeth had left behind. Meanwhile, Kyle had kissed his way down Eric’s chin and neck, and was now on his throat.

“Lift your head,” Kyle commanded.

When Eric didn’t respond fast enough, Kyle’s fingers nipped at his neck again so he would obey. Eric was sure he felt Kyle smiling against his skin before he began to kiss and suck at areas unmarked. Occasionally Kyle remembered to nip at Eric’s neck with his fingers, clumsier than usual. But Eric still writhed beneath him to ensure that it was very much appreciated - as was Kyle grinding on him. Eric groaned, lifting his hips for greater friction.

“Holy shit...” Kyle whispered when he realised how hard Eric was. His jeans were tenting.

“Keep going,” Eric begged. “Please.”

He could hardly believe the words had come out of his mouth. But he couldn’t take them back, not when Kyle grinned into his neck and followed Eric’s orders for once tonight. He began to grind harder, faster, all the while dragging his lips up Eric’s neck in wet, sloppy kisses, nipping him with his teeth as well as with his fingers.

Meanwhile, Eric’s hips jerked to meet Kyle’s rolling hips and his moans were laced with frustration. He wanted to come already, but knew Kyle wasn’t going to let that happen easily. He would tease him until he was trembling, make him wait until he was sobbing, and Eric knew he was close to doing just that... _so fucking close_.

“Aah, Kyle!” Eric cried, pleading with him. “ _Please_! Please let me- _aaah_!”

Tears sprung into Eric’s eyes when he came, hard and heavy, and he heard Kyle gasp. He arched beneath him, whimpering and writhing as he rode his orgasm out. He could smell his own sweat, and feel his damp hair sticking to his forehead. But Kyle was panting alongside him, for the first time tonight he felt weightless on top of him. A tender pair of lips kissed his nose, before chastely claiming his lips. When Eric’s stinging eyes opened he saw a pinked, smiling Kyle gazing at him.

“You wanna clean yourself up?” he asked.

Eric nodded and Kyle released his wrists to get some tissues from his nightstand. His hands still remained limply above his head, his fingers twitching as they tried to find sensation. Kyle placed the tissues on Eric’s chest in the meantime before lying beside him. Still breathless and reeling, Eric unzipped his fly and grimaced at his sticky boxers. His cock was still sensitive, and he bit his lip as he cleaned himself up. His wrists were sore too, as well as his neck. No doubt it was decorated in bruises and hickeys alike.

“You’re a fucking weirdo,” Kyle laughed, warm, and endeared, and still trying to catch his breath.

When Eric glanced at Kyle his prominent bulge was the first thing he saw. He scoffed.

“Like you can talk...”

“What?”

Eric glanced more pointedly at Kyle’s crotch, and he flushed. His smile vanished.

“Oh...” he turned his head, as if the curtains were more interesting.

Eric grinned, dropping the tissues on the floor and shifting closer. The groans of the squeaky mattress were appropriately goading.

“That was so hot, Kyle,” he said, voice husky and right in Kyle’s ear.

“I know it was.”

Smirking, Eric cupped Kyle’s thigh, spreading Kyle’s legs but he didn’t protest. In fact, Eric was sure he was trying not to chuckle.

“I really owe you...” he said, moving his hand further up Kyle’s thigh.

“You can start by sucking me off.”

Eric blinked, sitting up so he could read Kyle’s expression properly. But all he saw was that familiar challenging smile that he had found so infuriating and so irresistible over the years.

“With pleasure,” he replied. But not before tickling Kyle in the ribs, a spot he knew weakened him.


End file.
